Voicemail systems allow a caller to leave a voice message if the desired recipient is unavailable. When a called line with voicemail functionality does not answer or is busy, a call can be forwarded to a voicemail system. When a call is forwarded to a voicemail system, the voicemail system can play one or more audio recordings and/or audio announcements for the calling party or a generic audio message and can prompt the calling party to leave a message, for example, a spoken message. The voicemail system can record the calling party's message and store the message, for example, as audio data in a storage device. Call data associated with the message, for example, the calling party's telephone number, the date and time of the call, and the like, can also be stored by the voicemail system and associated with the stored message. Some voicemail systems also allow calling parties to leave alphanumeric messages for a called party. In any event, the voicemail system can store the message or data and associated call data.